(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transmitting and receiving data using TTI in a slot unit or a subslot unit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
According to a frequency division duplex (FDD) frame configuration of a long term evolution (LTE) system, each carrier performs a downlink/uplink (DL/UL) transmission at a transmission time interval (TTI) in a subframe (1 [ms]) unit. Further, a channel for resource allocation in a subframe unit and downlink control channels (e.g., physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), physical HARQ indicator channel (PHICH), physical uplink control channel (PUCCH)) in a subframe unit for hybrid automatic repeat reQuest (HARQ) feedback are present and data channels (for example, physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH), physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH)) in a subframe unit for data transmission are present. That is, the LTE system supports only the TTI in a 1 [ms] unit and does not support the transmission in a time unit shorter than that.